harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginger Witch
The "Ginger Witch", known in France as "La Sorcière Rousse", was an American"Harry Potter designers have been hiding a character in the movies' fake newspapers for years" from Business Insider UK witch and serial criminal whose exploits made headlines in the wizarding world in the 20th century. Biography Early life Little is known about the origins of the "Ginger Witch". She was born in the United States, presumably sometime in the late 19th century or early 20th century, and was living in The Bronx in New York by 1926. Criminal exploits issue of The New York Ghost]] 1926 investigation The "Ginger Witch" found herself under investigation by wizarding authorities in November 1926. The Daily Prophet carried an exclusive report on the incident, calling the witch "mysterious," which suggests this might have been her first brush with the law. Wig theft prosecution In late 1926, an article by M. Ralphous in The New York Ghost reported that the "Ginger Witch," who was described as being from The Bronx, had been prosecuted for stealing a wig. 1927 In 1927, she was seen in Lyon, France, as reported by French newspaper Le Cri de la Gargouille. Same year, the No. 0227 edition of the magazine Spellbound claimed to unveil the witch's identity. Bertie Botts recall In August 1993, the "Ginger Witch" was implicated in a of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The Daily Prophet reported that the witch was imprisoned and sent to the ."Making the Magic Real" presentation by Miraphora Mina and Eduardo Lima, at LeakyCon 2013 (29 June, 2013) issue of the Daily Prophet]] Hooliganism arrest In 1994, the Daily Prophet reported that the "Ginger Witch" attended a Muggle football match, where she was arrested for hooliganism. Flying pigs incident In late 1994 or early 1995, an article by M. Amerinus in the Daily Prophet reported that the "Ginger Witch" was implicated in an incident involving two flying pigs, which interfered with the Muggle air traffic. Henna explosion In August 1995, the "Ginger Witch" was caught in a henna explosion, but survived. The story made the front page of the Daily Prophet. Fake henna scandal In 1996, the Quibbler reported that the "Ginger Witch" was arrested in Caxambu, Brazil with fake henna. The magazine later reported that this scandal lead to her being sent to Azkaban. She was eventually released from the prison on an unknown date. Behind the scenes *Eduardo Lima, a graphic artist who worked on every ''Harry Potter'' film from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban onward, revealed that this character was inspired by Debbie, a red-haired friend of his and Miraphora Mina who worked as a buyer for the set decoration department. The pair of graphic artists gave her the nickname "Ginger Witch" and inserted a series of funny headlines about "The Ginger Witch" into the wizarding publications they designed for the film, including the Daily Prophet."LeakyCon: How Harry Got Its Style Part 3" on YouTube"MinaLima Interview at LeakyCon 2012" on YouTube Appearances * * * * * Notes and references fr:Sorcière rousse Category:American individuals Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Con artists Category:Females Category:Unidentified individuals Category:Wizards